


[Podfic] Unraveled by sabrina_il

by were_duck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bodily Fluids, Breathplay, Catharsis, Come Eating, Comeplay, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Patrick says. “Not tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unraveled by sabrina_il

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesandGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unraveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826100) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



> For the delightful @ashesandghostff, my lovely recipient for #ITPE 2013!
> 
> Thank you to Marina for having blanket permission and, more importantly, writing amazingly hot porn that rolls beautifully off the tongue.

**Title** : Unraveled  
 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF (Chicago Blackhawks)  
 **Author** : sabrina_il  
 **Reader** : were_duck  
 **Pairing** : Kaner/Tazer  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : None.  
 **Size/Length** : 26.6 MB | 0:27:46   
For @ashesandghostff in the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange!

Download: [on Mediafire (right click, save as)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1hhnnbdwuw8k1t8/Unraveled_ITPE2013_forAshesandGhostff.mp3)


End file.
